zabladzilem_w_internetachfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Stereotypes Song MEP
Pierwsza strona na wiki nanananan :D TheThe Stereotypes Song - czyli o co chodzi ? Piosenka autorstwa Ray'a Johnson'a (tekst i wokal) i Kurt'a Hugo Schneider'a (muzyka) wyśmiewająca różne stereotypy dotyczące mieszkańców poszczególnych krajów. Filmik pierwszy raz opublikowano 23 Marca 2011 roku w serwisie YouTube, na kanale THIS PROJECT HAS BEEN RETIRED. Oryginał ma obecnie około 28 891 910 wyświetleń, filmik doczekał się licznych przeróbek jak ta obecna w tym artykule. Tekst (j. angielski) !!!UWAGA: Tekst może zawierać wulgaryzmy i treści powyżej 16 roku życia:UWAGA!!! I've always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous, So I wrote a song about it and it goes a little something like this. I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn, And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes. Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl, And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes. I love those fat Americans. You know they're so obnoxious. They're always eating burgers. They're always holding shotguns. And I love Mexicans. The way they mow my lawn. They all got 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a condom on. Uh huh. 'Cause that's the way they role. You've got to go big like an Israeli nose. If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy, they're Out of control like a Chinese driver. I love the Middle East, but how do they handle Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels. I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they're cool, but They're always high, so don't let them fool ya. And I love them Puerto Ricans, Even though they wash their ass about once a weekend. I'm just joking. If you didn't know then You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland. I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn, And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes. Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl, And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes. Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell If you love the outback redneck Australians, And the crooked teeth of an English dude Or those creepy Italians who think they're smooth. And how could anyone hate the French. Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits. Brazilian girls is what you want, Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk. I love Africans, but hold up a second. National Geographic says they're all butt-naked. Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes. They've disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose. Uh oh! They're all on my checklist, Even Russian guys who drink vodka for breakfast. They're stereotypes, and if you believe them, Then your brain is small like a Korean's penis. I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn, And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes. Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl, And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes. I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep. (repeat 8x) I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn, And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes. Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl, And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes. Tłumaczenie autorstwa Tekstowo.pl Zawsze myślałem że stereotypy są trochę zabawne, Więc postanowiłem napisać piosenkę, a leci ona tak: Myślę że kocham Was bardziej niż Japończycy kochają porno z mackostworami* Powinniśmy tańczyć, tańczyć, tańczyć do tych stereotypów Chodźmy razem i żyjmy w tym świecie, tak jak monobrew na Indyjskiej dziewczynie. Powinniśmy tańczyć, tańczyć, tańczyć do tych stereotypów. Kocham tych grubych Amerykanów, wiecie że są tak ohydni. Ciągle jedzą burgery, mają zawsze przy sobie spluwy. I kocham Meksykanów. Za sposób jak koszą mój trawnik. Mają setkę dzieci, bo nie wiedzą jak założyć kondom. Uh huh. Ponieważ tacy już są. Chcesz być wielki jak nos Izraelity. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek kupisz pół kwarty od Irlandczyka, może to być równie szalone jak chiński kierowca. Kocham Środkowy Wschód, ale jak oni noszą te zaje*iste burki, gdy jeżdżą na wielbłądach? Kocham Jamajczyków, tak są naprawdę spoko, ale ciągle są na haju, wiec nie daj im się oszukać. I kocham Portorykańczyków, Zawsze mi się wydają że myją tyłek raz na weekend. Tylko żartuję, jeżeli nie wiesz. Jesteś trochę powolny, wydajesz się być z Polski Myślę że kocham Was bardziej niż Japończycy kochają porno z mackostworami* Powinniśmy tańczyć, tańczyć, tańczyć do tych stereotypów Chodźmy razem i żyjmy w tym świecie, tak jak monobrew na Indyjskiej dziewczynie. Powinniśmy tańczyć, tańczyć, tańczyć do tych stereotypów. O Tak! Pozwólcie mi usłyszeć Wasz krzyk, Jeżeli kochacie odludnych, wieśniackich Australijczyków. I krzywe zęby angielskiego gościa Albo tych ohydnych Włochów, co myślą że są gładcy. Kto mógłby nienawidzić Francuzów? Racja, wiem że ich owłosione kobiety nie golą swoich pach. Brazylijskie dziewczęta! To coś co lubisz Chodzą po mieście z gołymi tyłkami. Kocham Afrykanów! Ale poczekajcie chwilkę National Geographic powiedziało że ganiają z gołymi tyłkami. Zwisające piersi. Co oni zrobili ze swoimi ciuchami? Zniknęły jak koka w Kolumbijskim nosie. Oh oh! Oni wszyscy są na mojej liście Nawet rosyjscy faceci, pijący wódkę do śniadania. To stereotypy, i jeżeli im wierzysz, Twój mózg jest mniejszy niż koreański penis. Myślę że kocham Was bardziej niż Japończycy kochają porno z mackostworami* Powinniśmy tańczyć, tańczyć, tańczyć do tych stereotypów Chodźmy razem i żyjmy w tym świecie, tak jak monobrew na Indyjskiej dziewczynie. Powinniśmy tańczyć, tańczyć, tańczyć do tych stereotypów. Kocham Szkotów mimo że pie*rzą owce! (x8) Myślę że kocham Was bardziej niż Japończycy kochają porno z mackostworami* Powinniśmy tańczyć, tańczyć, tańczyć do tych stereotypów Chodźmy razem i żyjmy w tym świecie, tak jak monobrew na Indyjskiej dziewczynie. Powinniśmy tańczyć, tańczyć, tańczyć do tych stereotypów. Kategoria:YouTube Kategoria:Filmiki Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:To Nie Miało Mieć Sensu